1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a phosphor wheel device and a projector-type image display apparatus which includes the phosphor wheel device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional technique of providing a notch in a portion of a substrate of a phosphor wheel device in order to achieve a rotational balance of the substrate. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-41170 discloses a technique of reducing the intensity of excitation light irradiating a phosphor on the substrate, in order to reduce deterioration of the heat dissipating properties of the substrate caused by providing the notch.